


"Well it looks like we may be here awhile."

by whinychanyeol



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, K-pop References, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: Jin never imagined that going to find a bottle of water would turn into this, but here he and Ken were in a dimly lit room with barely a centimeter to spare between the two of them.





	"Well it looks like we may be here awhile."

Ken was seated on the track for the Idol Star Athletics Championships with one leg folded and one leg stretched out, beside him were Jimin and Jungkook while in his lap Jin rested his head. He was talking to Jimin and Jungkook about an embarrassing thing that happened to him at a recent fan meeting. He could barely finish the story before he started cackling like a witch about what had happened, he was about to say something to the other two Bangtan boys when Jin reached up and pressed a finger to his lips. 

He heard Jimin and Jungkook begin talking about something between themselves so he looked down at Jin giving the younger boy his full playfully rolling his eyes, he moved one of his hands from on the track to run through Jin’s hair slowly, “You know I can’t help how loud I laugh.” The older idol said, folding his one out stretched leg so that it was up to his body, causing Jin to move even further into his lap. He felt someone plop down beside him and then he felt a pair of teeth sink into his shoulder, he turned his gaze away from Jin to see that Leo had just taken a seat beside him. “You’re going to get my sweatshirt wet hyung.” He teased to Taekwoon, who then only bit down on his shoulder even harder, “ow ow ow”, Leo bites were definitely no joke. “This is not the bite Ken hour, alright?” 

Just when Jaehwan said this he felt Jin’s teeth sink into his thigh, something about the way the younger boy bit him caused his heart to start racing, “Didn’t you hear what I just told Leo-hyung, Jin?” He poked his bottom lip out, feigning a pout and giving the younger boy his best attempt at puppy eyes. He then resumed his stroking of Jin’s hair, listening to him as he listed the reasons that it was perfectly okay for him to bite Ken whenever he wanted. Once Jin was done he started to talk about how he was thirsty but he didn’t want to go get a bottle of water by himself, Jaehwan immediately told the younger singer that he would get up and go with him. 

Jin had been perfectly content in Jaehwan’s lap, but for some reason his mouth had started to feel very dry when the older singer had begun stroking his hair. He figured it was just because he had not kept hydrated enough like Yoongi had told him to make sure he did. He reluctantly lifted his head from Ken’s lap and then stood up, offering his hand out to Ken to help him get up. After pulling the taller boy to his feet, he kept a hold on Jaehwan’s wrist and the two of them set out to find him a bottle of water. He had always found it so easy to talk to Jaehwan about anything and he guessed that was one of the main reasons the two of them had become so close. 

As they walked they talked about anything and everything, their eyes scanning every now and then for somewhere that would have a bottle of water. “I really wonder if we have overlooked it.” The younger boy mused, taking Ken’s hand in his own and looking over at him for just a moment. “Our members are going to think we got lost.” He found his eyes wandering up to study Jaehwan’s face as the two of them walked beside each other. He had always found Jaehwan handsome and a lot of people said the two of them looked very similar, Jin did not see that however he always believed Ken to be much more beautiful than him. 

He could feel Jaehwan’s eyes on him too, they had somehow managed to find themselves in a very narrow hallway as neither of them had been paying true attention to where they were going. Jin was getting a little worried because he wasn’t sure if this was somewhere they were even allowed to be. When they heard a deep voice coming closer to them Jin begin to panic, he tugged on Jaehwan’s hand and pointed to a door that was coming up on the left side of the hallway. Jin picked up his pace, pulling Ken along with him, once he finally got to the door he quietly pulled it open and pulled Ken inside with him, shutting the door once they were both in. He lifted his gaze up and looked at Ken, chewing on his bottom lip mostly out of both nerves and adrenaline.

Ken’s cheeks were adorned with a slight rosy color due to both the way Jin had been looking at him and because they had just ran into this room to hide from who knows who. “I don’t think we’re supposed to be in here.” He met Jin’s eyes, allowing his own to linger there for a moment before he tore his gaze away to look around the room as his eyes adjusted to the dim light he could see that it looked like a locker room but it appeared to have not been touched in quite some time. He grabbed the younger boy by his wrist and pulled him further into the room, it appeared they were using this room to store what looked like some gymnastics mats and various random items.

As he gripped Jin’s wrist a little bit tighter as they moved further into the rook, he finally found a light switch and flipped it but it seemed that it was burnt out. “Did we check to make sure that door didn’t lock?” He knew they should check but he didn’t know where the person they heard was and he didn’t want them to hear him jingling the door knob. He started to think about what their next plan of action should be, and how long they needed to stay in there before they could make a break for it. He stood in the middle of the room still holding Jin’s wrist but keeping the younger boy behind him as his eyes scanned around the room again, trying to see if there was another door, but it looked like there was nothing. 

“Well it looks like we may be here awhile.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket with his free hand and went to check it, and as he had expected he didn’t have any signal. He let out an audible sigh because though he had expected to not have service he didn’t know if Leo had heard where they were going so he may be the cause of worry on his hyungs now. He went to turn around and face Jin, still keeping a firm grip on his wrist, but he didn’t realize how close the other idol was to him so as soon as he turned around his body was directly pressed against Jin’s. 

Ken couldn’t seem to get any words to spill out of his mouth so there he was just staring down at Jin. He had been this close to people before sure, he and his other members were very cuddly, but this didn’t make Ken want to cuddle Jin. He swallowed thickly as he tried to push the thoughts that came into his head away as he knew they were not appropriate, but try as he may push them away Ken was feeling something he had never thought he could feel for another male. All he wanted to do was lean down and press his lips against Jin’s, his cheeks were visibly darkening and his eyes couldn’t decide whether they wanted to watch Jin’s eyes or his mouth. 

The younger idol’s eyes took longer to adjust to the dimness of the room that they found themselves in then Ken’s did. He let out a loud sigh of dismay when the lights wouldn’t work, it wasn’t too dark in there but he really would have liked if the lights worked because he didn’t know how long they could be in there. Seokjin shook his head when Ken asked him if they had checked to make sure the door didn’t lock behind them, he looked over at it as if a single glance would tell him whether it had locked or not. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he found it adoring that Ken was holding onto to him so tightly and keeping himself in front of him. 

He was so used to being the one who was over protective of everyone that it was a foreign feeling to be the one who was being over protected. “At least we’re together, I think I’d be a lot more scared if I were in here by myself.” As Ken pulled out his phone Jin did the same, seeing that there was no service where they were. Seokjin was slightly shocked when Jaehwan spun around to face him so quickly like that, he inhaled sharply when his eyes moved up and were met with Ken’s staring at the taller singer. He and Ken had been friends for awhile and they were incredibly close, they did a lot together when they could but because of their hectic schedules it was not often they got to spend time together face to face but they were almost always messaging each other. Jin had thought for awhile that he could have a crush on Ken but every time he thought that he didn’t understand because his whole life he had been lead to believe that guys were only supposed to feel that way about girls. 

Suddenly the skin of his wrist that was trapped under the slender fingers of the older idol started to burn, when he felt this the singer’s breath got caught in his throat. He found his cheeks now scorching under the piercing gaze of the taller idol, his tongue sliding along his lips slowly his own body was begging him to do something, anything, to stop feeling like this. He swore he could feels Ken’s eyes on his lips but he worried that maybe he was making the whole thing up, there was only one way he would ever know for sure. Seokjin’s hand that was not being held in the strong grasp of the older idol moved up from his side, shaking slightly as he reached up and cupped Jaehwan’s cheek in his hand. He then raised his eyes to look up into Ken’s for just a brief moment before closing them, just as he got the courage to lean in closer he realized that he was not the only one who had leaned in and he found his full lips pressed against those of the taller idol. 

As soon as Jaehwan saw Seokjin closing his eyes he did the same, shutting off his mind and letting his body make the decisions it wanted to make. Because his eyes were shut Ken had no idea that he and Jin were both leaning in at the same time, he found himself leaning in to Jin’s hand that cupped his cheek. The wave of emotions that crashed over the vocalist as his lips met Seokjin’s was enough to cause him to be dizzy; all at once he was feeling despair, joy, guilt, confusion, and desire. He knew this wasn’t right because that is what he had been told his entire life, but if that was the truth then why did he feel like this was exactly how it was supposed to be.

He let go of Jin’s wrist and placed his hands on the singer’s abdomen, backing them up so that Jin’s back was against the closest wall. He never once broke the kiss with Seokjin, his lips moving against the smaller boy’s in perfect time, his body now pressed even closer to Jin’s. The taste of Seokjin’s lips sent shivers down the older idol’s spine, it was like vanilla with a slight hint of caramel. He tilted his head and brought his hands down to hold Jin’s hips in a very gentle grip, he could tell that his hands were still shaking but he wasn’t going to let that stop him.

He had shared a kiss or two with a decent amount of girls in his lifetime but nothing had ever felt like this. He had always thought he just had not found the right girl for him and that was why he never got the amazing feeling people always talked about. He couldn’t believe how good of a kisser Jin was, he very gently rubbed the younger boy’s hips with his thumbs, the full weight of his body pressed against him. Jaehwan still couldn’t believe this was actually happening, the only time he had thought he would ever share anything close to a kiss with someone of the same gender was playing the kissing games on shows & interviews. He slowly brought one of his hands up to grab the back of Jin’s head his fingers entangling into the idol’s soft hair and holding it. 

When Seokjin felt Jaehwan’s hands on his abdomen like that he couldn’t help the small noise of pleasure that escaped from his lips into the kiss. He let out a small ‘hmmph’ noise as his back collided with the wall, his lips matching the older singer’s every movement. Jin arched his back when he felt Jaehwan’s body pressing close to his own, his skin starting to tingle as the taller male took a gentle hold on his hips. As they continued to kiss Seokjin inhaled slowly, the sweet smell of Jaehwan’s cologne filling his nose, his own hands rising up before coming to rest behind Ken’s neck.

The moment he felt Ken’s thumbs rubbing his hips as they were the smaller singer’s knees began to feel weak, his tongue swiping along the full bottom lip of the other singer. Everything around Seokjin felt bright, the only way he could describe it was it was like he was being engulf by sunlight right after feeling a chill. He felt such a warm calmness washing over him, but most importantly he felt happy a happiness so strong that he could count on one hand the amount of times he had experienced it in his lifetime. When he felt Ken’s fingers tangling into his hair he couldn’t help but allow his head to lull back against the older idol’s hand. One of his hands loosely grabbed the nape of the tall dark haired boy’s neck, all of the emotions Jin was feeling were causing him to become bolder in his actions towards Ken. 

He then moved one of his hands and trailed it down from Jaehwan’s neck, touching any and every part of the singer that he could. He then brought his hand to Ken’s hip squeezing it lightly before finally moving it back to rest on Ken’s ass, his hips pushing forward against him just the slightest bit. He found his thoughts focusing on all of the features of Ken’s face from his fully pouty lips to the impeccable jawline he had as he allowed himself to think of these things he could hear Ken’s voice and laugh playing in the background of his mind. The hand that was resting on the taller singer’s ass moved up gracefully to the small of his back Seokjin’s fingers digging into Ken’s skin through the sweatshirt. 

Jaehwan could not stop himself from smiling into the kiss when Seokjin’s arms wrapped around his neck, everything about Jin was comforting to him the feeling of his skin against Ken’s own was no exception to this. As he felt Jin’s tongue trail along his bottom lip like it did Jaehwan couldn’t help but groan very softly into their kiss. He continued to run his fingers through Jin’s soft locks, tugging lightly every now and then. He started to feel less of the dark emotions that had been mixed in when he first started kissing Jin and now he was feeling all of the positive emotions. 

When Jin let his head fall back a little bit against his hand he took that opportunity to open his eyes for just a moment, taking in the sight of Jin’s head titled back and his eyes shut. To Ken there was no one more beautiful in this world that Jin, and he had always thought that he felt that way because Seokjin was his best friend, but now he found himself wondering if that had been his heart trying to tell him something all along. He allowed his eyes to close again slowly, moving once of his hands to the wall behind Jin as the boy grabbed his neck like he did, pushing his body against the younger boy’s again. As he felt Seokjin’s hand travel down his body like it was Jaehwan could feel the anticipation building up, a deep pink blush creeping onto the vocalist’s cheeks when he felt his best friend’s hand on his ass. In one swift movement, breaking the kiss for just a moment to tell Jin in a soft silky voice, “Grab onto my neck.” 

Once Jin did Ken leaned down and grabbed Jin’s thighs, picking the boy up so that his legs were wrapped around his waist. He stepped back away from the wall for just a moment to get a better grip on the younger boy and then moved back so that Seokjin’s back was against the wall. He deepened the kiss his tongue lightly swiping against Jin’s, his fingers digging into the skin of where he was holding Jin’s thighs. Jaehwan tilted his head as he continued to kiss Jin he felt so blissful in this moment, as if this was the one thing that had been missing in his life. Ken felt like there was nothing that could ruin this, but almost immediately after he would realize he had thought wrong.

The taller idol thought he heard someone in the room with him, and just as he was going to reluctantly break their kiss he heard the flash of a camera and his heart sank into his stomach. They had just been caught on camera, the one thing idols were always warned about, this could not only ruin both of their careers but it could ruin the lives of them and their families. Ken had never felt more defeated in his life, he broke the kiss with Jin, slowly sat the younger idol back onto his feet before turning slowly to face where the sound had come from. His eyes however were still locked onto Jin’s, his voice was surprisingly deep, though it was very shaky, as he said, “I can explain, please allow me to explain.” He finally tore his eyes away from Seokjin’s, taking a step so that he was in front of the smaller idol, essentially blocking him from view, his jaw dropping when his eyes locked with the person who was wielding the camera.


End file.
